Paradise kisschapter 1
by XOXO FANFICTION
Summary: Kau bilang seorang disaigner butuh inspirasi Tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkannya ? Kau jahat, kau meninggalkan ku begitu saja Aku binci kau ! / HunHan broken/ KrisHan/ rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Paradise Kiss [Blue Butterfly]**

**Chapter by Zhouiee_99/ Joe_999**

**Genre: Boys Love, little humor , sad | Rated: T | Length:  
Cast : Exo Member | Recomended song: UI-Hello**

**NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~**

**Indonesia,2013.**

**_Summary:_**

Kau bilang seorang disaigner butuh inspirasi

Tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkannya ?

Kau jahat, kau meninggalkan ku begitu saja

Aku binci kau !

Seoul, 07:30 KST

First meet, confused

Disini di sebuah kota di seoul korea selatan, terdapat suatu kota yang penuh dengan kegiatan orang orang berbelanja mereka bilang adalah memanjakan diri mereka. Ya di sini banyak toko toko, mulai dari toko roti yang setiap kali kau melewatinya akan tercium aroma khas roti yang sangat sedap, cafe pun banyak di dirikan di sini, mini market, toko aksesoris, baju, tempat perawatan dan masih banyak lagi bahkan sepanjang mata memandang berderet ribuan toko yang berdiri di kota ini. Begitu pun konsumennya, mereka setiap hari berbelanja dan mayoritas di sini adalah orang orang yang gila fashion. Bayangkan saja setiap mereka selesai berbelanja mereka pasti menenteng tas belanjaan dengan merk ternama yang tak bisa di bilang sedikit. Hiruk pikuk masyarakat disini pun sangatlah dinamis dan beragam sampai di suatu tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota yg suasananya lebih tenang ada sebuah tempat di bawah tanah yg mungkin kalian akan berpikir bahwa itu adalah club atau sejenisnya ada sebuah ruangan yg penuh dengan rancangan baju dan sebagainya. Tempat itu mereka sebut "studio" dan memberinya nama "paradise kiss" dan dari sanalah kisah seorang siswa SMU terkenal di seoul dengan kecerdasannya merubah hidup sepenuhnya dan lahir menjadi seseorang yg baru.

.

.

.

Annyeong haseyo, kenalkan aku adalah seorang murid SMU tingkat 3 yang sebentar lagi akan mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk universitas kalian dapat memanggilku Luhan, Xi LuHan seorang anak dari ibu yang sekaligus merangkap menjadi ayah bagi aku dan salah seorang adik laki-laki ku, ibuku mengerjakan 2 tugas berat itu sekaligus setelah kematian ayah ketika umurku 5thn dari sana dia menjadi sosok ibu sekaligus ayah bagi keluarga. Yah, walau tidak punya ayah sesungguhnya tidak menjadi masalah untuk ku itu sudah rencanannya jadi kita harus tetap melanjukan tujuan hidup kita.

Kini seperti biasa aku berjalan kaki menuju sekolahku yang tidak jauh dari rumahku, sampai di lampu merah aku menunggu di sisi lain untuk menyebrang di saat lampu tanda pejalan kaki menyala sambil membaca sebuah buku pelajaran dan tas ku yang setia berada di bahu sebelah kiriku.

_"hm, sepertinya nilai mu tidak akan membantu mu di saat ujian masuk universitas"_

_"tapi, itu sudah lebih dari cukupkan ?"_

_"anio, ini masih kurang. Saingan mu banyak kau harus lebih meningkatkan prestasi belajarmu xi luhan, kalau terus seperti ini maka kau harus mengulangnya di tahun selanjutnya. XI LUHAN ini bukanlah PERMAINAN lebih berkonsentrasi lah"_

Aku menghelan nafas berat mengingat perkataan guru ku yang sekaligus pembimbingku di sekolah,_' enak saja mengatakan nilai ku kurang.' _Lampu tanda pejalan kaki boleh menyebrang pun menyala aku menutup buku ku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas ku dan melanjutkan perjalananku ke sebuah SMU terkenal di seoul, sungguh membanggakan dapat masuk ke SMU ini tak banyak orang yang bisa masuk kesini dan aku bersyukur dapat masuk ke sini dengan mudah. Hm, ngomong ngomong soal ujian masuk aku punya catatan buruk. Di tahun pertama aku masuk sekolah dasar aku mencoba untuk memberikan yang terbaik namun itu semua gagal total ibuku sedih akan kegagalan ku ketika itu salju sedang turun namun tak ada keinginannya untuk memayungi ku dan melindungi ku dari salju dingin yang jatuh ke tubuhku, aku menangis dan menangis sepanjang jalan berharap dia memaafkan kegagalanku namun itu SIA-SIA.

Dari sana aku berusaha lebih giat lagi sehingga tidak akan menyecewakannya dan itu membuahkan hasil aku dapat mendapatkan pringkat pertama berturut turut sampai sekarang. Pintar ? aku rasa itu berlebihan, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku orang yang tidak mudah putus asa itu saja. Tapi di tahun ini adik ku menyita perhatian ibuku, sepertinya adiku merupakan anaknya yang paling bersinar dan selalu mengajarinya bahkan sekarang sudah sedikit waktu yang dia berikan pada ku. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan di lepasnya begitu saja.

Setelah menempuh waktu yang tak begitu lama aku pun sampai di sekolahku, aku menyukai sekolah ini sangat menyukainya, kau tau kenapa ? haha itu karena seseorang yang ada di hadapanku saat ini seorang kapten club basket yang sangat terkenal dan tidak aneh kalau dia selalu di kelilingi oleh siswi sekolah seperti sekarang ini.

"ah, oppa apa kau sudah punya pacar ?"

"hm, untuk sekarang tidak"

"ahh benarkah"

"wah, beruntung ya kalau ada yang jadi pacar oppa"

Itulah Oh SeHun, cinta pertama ku. Tidak wajar ya ? haha ya mungkin begitu tapi kenyataanya aku benar mencintainya selama 3 tahun ini, yup cinta yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hari hari ku selalu bertemu dengannya, walau hanya berpapasan , melihatnya bermain basket, dan tak sengaja menabraknya dia tetap sama membuatku jatuh hati dan dia selalu menampilkan senyumnya dan suaranya yang berat itu selalu terdengar walau sekedar menyapa ku. Tapi aku tetap akan menunggu sampai waktunya tiba walau kecil kemungkinan dia akan membalas perasaan ku.

Normal P.O.V

Seorang pria di balik salah satu pohon rindang di sebelah lapangan bola basket sedang mencoba untuk mengambil photo dari seseorang yang sedang bergerak dengan lincahnya men-drible bola kesana kemari dan kerap kali menciptakan 3 point itu secara sembunyi sembunyi tapi gagal.

"ah kita istirahat dulu"

Ucar sang kapten itu sambil berlari ke luar lapangan mengambil minuman, dan tak sengaja melihat ada yang mencurigakan.

"ah bodoh kau luhan"

Orang yang ada di balik pohon itu pun bersembunyi dan berharap dia tidak ketahuan walaupun sudah pasti dia ketahuan.

"ya, luhan sedang apa kau" ujar kapten basket itu yang secara tiba tiba sudah ada di sampingnya sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

"a-anu em- aku, aku sedang mencoba ponsel baru ku iya hehe" ujar nya gugup sambil menggigit bibir bawanya takut takut kalau dia marah padanya.

"hm, kita bisa berphoto bersama"

"hah ?"

"itu juga kalau kau mau"

"ah, iya baiklah"

Dengan segera dan rasa gembira di hatinya di pun tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan itu di mengambil handphonenya yang dia sembunyikan dan merapatkan dirinya pada sang kapten.

CREKKKK

Akhirnya photo yang bagus di sana luhan di rangkul sang kapten dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya membuat v sign. Luhan pun menjadikannya wallpaper handphonya dan terus memandanginya sepanjang hari.

LuHan P.o.v

Hari ini seperti biasa aku berjalan kaki menuju sekolahku sambil memandangi wallpaper handphone ku dan sesekali aku tersenyum memandangi photo kami berdua tak ku sangka aku dapat berphoto bersama dengan oh sehun, sampai detik berikutnya aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena ada yang menepuk bahu ku.

"hei, sayang mau kemana kau ?"

Aku tetap berjalan tak memperdulikan orang yang berjalan beriringan dengan ku itu

"ya tunggulah sebentar"

"aku sibuk, carilah orang lain yang bisa kau goda lagi pula aku ini_"

Aku pun terkejut dengan orang yang mengajaku berbicara ini, aku meneguk air liurku susah payah setelah menoleh pada sesosok pria tan dengan dandanan yang errr lehernya yang bertato, baju t-shirt yang di gulung sebahu berwarna putih serta celana jeans yang di beberapa bagiannya sengaja di robek, di bagian lengan atasnya juga bertato dan aksesoris gelangnya yang sesuatu /? Dan tas gitarnya yang berada di bahu kanannya .Aku bertanya tanya dalam hati siapa ini ? apa dia orang baik baik atau dia orang yang. Spekulasi negative pun bermunculan di otak ku.

"ah, permisi aku sibuk"

Aku pun bergegas menjauhkan diri dari orang itu.

"ya ya, tunggu sebentar aku butuh waktu 5 menit untuk bicara"

"maaf tapi aku sedang sibuk"

Aku terus berjalan semakin cepat tapi rupanya orang asing itu terus mengikutiku ah bagaimana ini.

"bagaimana kalau 4 menit, atau 3 menit, atau 2 ah satu menit saja bagaimana?"

Aku pun berhenti sejenak dan dia pun ikut berhenti namun detik berikutnya aku berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari orang asing itu, aku berlari dan berlari di tengah kerumunan orang orang maklum di sini kan orang orangnya dinamis.

"hey, ya tunggu aku hey"

Dia ternyata masih mengejarku, astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan

"ya jangan ganggu aku, kau lelaki aneh dasar maniac"

Triak ku sambil melewati orang orang yang berjalan itu dan tiba-tiba aku tersandung kaki ku sendiri dan terjatuh tepat di dekapan seseorang dengan slowmotions. Kudengar langkah kaki orang asing itu pun berhenti dan menghampiri ku.

"ya Lay"

"astaga, apa lagi yang kau perbuat membuat orang lain takut padamu huh ?"

"aku tidak melakukan apa pun"

Aku semakin aneh dengan pembicaran itu dan apa tadi orang asing itu kenal dengan orang yang sedang mendekapku ?jadi mereka saling kenal ? astaga, kaki ku pun lemas dan aku pun pingsan.

"ha ? sekarang apalagi"

"ada apa dengannya?"

"aku rasa dia kelelahan"

"huh?"

Aku mengutuk diriku yang lemas saat ini, ini gara gara aku terjaga semalaman menghafal pelajaran untuk tes hari ini ah menyebalkan.

"kita bawa ke studio kita saja Kai"

"ah, a-ne"

Aku merasa mereka mengangkat tubuhku, ah gawat aku masih ingin hidup untu melihat sehun ya tuhan selamatkan aku. Dan beberapa detik setelah aku di angkat oleh mereka aku mataku pun terlanjur lelah dan aku tak ingat apapun.

TBC

Yo Reviewnya yo gimana menurut kalian lanjut atau tidak mungkin ini hanya beberapa chapter aja ga panjang panjang XD so give me your review


	2. Chapter 2

**Paradise Kiss [Blue Butterfly]**

**Chapter by Zhouiee_99/ Joe_999**

**Genre: Boys Love, little humor , sad | Rated: T | Length:  
Cast : Exo Member | Recomended song: UI-Hello**

**NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~**

**Indonesia,2013.**

**_Summary:_**

Kau bilang seorang disaigner butuh inspirasi

Tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkannya ?

Kau jahat, kau meninggalkan ku begitu saja

Aku binci kau !

Seoul, 07:30 KST

First meet, confused

Gelap aneh sekali apa ini sudah malam ? kepala ku juga sedikit pusing. Aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan untuk memastikan, buram ya yang ada buram namun aku seperti melihat ada sesosok lain, aku mencoba membiasakan mataku dengan cayaha di sini dan akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"kau baik baik saja ?"

Aku langsung bangun dengan posisi teduduk di atas sofa berwarna dark brown.

"ah, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku khawatir dengan mu dari tadi kau mengigau terus tadinya aku juga akan memanggilkan dokter tapi tidak jadi karena kau terus bilang _maafkan aku kapten"_

"ini dimana ?"

Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum orang ini bertanya tentang orang itu.

"di studio kami"

"studio"

"hm, ne kami ini merupakan orang orang yang bekerja di bidang fashion, kami dari EXO akademi seni"

"oh, aku tahu itu"

"benarkah , aku tidak menyangka kalau universitas kita terkenal"

"tentu saja uni kita kan memang sudah terkenal"

"ya, terkenal karena banyak orang bodoh di dalamnya yang memiliki niat jahat pada seseorang dasar maniak"

Normal P.O.V

Terlihat di pinggir jalan seseorang membawa sebuah pakaian yang casual yang bawa di bahu kananya, fashionnya sangat tinggi bisa terlihat dari penampilannya yang memakain sepatu hitam mengkilat, celana hitam, kemeja berwarna biru dan jas hitamnya di tunjang dengan tinggi badannya yang diatas rata rata. Berjalan menuju kesebuah sisi lain sedang terjadi perdebatan yang sengit antara luhan dan seseorang dari Exo akademi.

"hey hey aku di luar sana tidak seperti itu enak saja kau bicara"

Kini seseorang berkulit tan dengan gitar di tangannya sedang beradu argumen dengan seseorang yang tengah terduduk di sebuah sofa dark brown.

"kami ini mahasiswa seni tingkat ke 3 di Exo akademi, dan di acara pelulusan bulan depan universitas kami akan mengadakan lomba fashion show dan kami sedang mencari seseorang yang akan memakai pakaian rancangan kami" laki laki berkulit tan itu menyimpan gitar nya dan menghampiri pria yang terduduk di sofa itu "bisa di bilang kami sedang mencari model yang akan ada di panggung nanti"

_'hah, aku seorang model'_ batin luhan bertanya tanya, bagaimana bisa ?

"maaf aku rasa kalian salah orang, aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain main dengan hal konyol macam itu lagi pula sebentar lagi ada ujian masuk universitas aku harus belajar dengan sungguh sungguh dan tak ada lagi waktu untuk bermain kalian mengerti ? permisi aku pergi"

Luhan pun beranjak pergi namun dia tersandung anak tangga saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"anu tunggu jasmine"

"a-apa kau bilang ?"

"kau tidak memberitahu ku nama mu jadi ku panggil begitu saja"

"aish" luhan pun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan pria mungil di samping pria berkulit tan itu.

Tap tap tap

Di luar pria berjas itu sudah mulai memasuki bawah tanah menapaki tangga yang terhubung ke ruangan itu.

"sudahlah aku pergi"

"tunggu" kali ini namja berkulit tan itu yang mulai angkat bicara

"apa lagi ?" untuk kesekian kalinya luhan menghentikan langkahnya

"ini bukan permainan bagi kami,tarik kembali kata kata mu itu dan minta maaf" namja berkulit tan itu menaiki anak tangga yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu dan menghampiri luhan. Luhan mulai bosan dengan semua ini dan kembali berjalan tak menghiraukan perkataan namja tan itu.

"hey" namja tan itu pun membalikan memegang bahunya dan berdiri di depan jalannya.

"Kai" namja mungil bernama kyungsoo itu mencoba melerai nya.

"diamlah kyungie ini urusan ku" ujarnya menangkan kyungsoo "kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum kau menarik kembali kata kata mu itu"

CLKEKK

Tiba tiba pintu ruangan studio itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria yang berkarisma di sana sedang menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi di studionya. Luhan yang tak sengaja melihatnya langsung merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tatapan pria di depan pintu itu dan membuatnya sedikit merasa takut.

"hm, siapa ini?"

"oh Kris" ujar seseorang di balik dapur minimalis di studio itu

"ini adalah binaan Kai" ujar kyungsoo bersemangat

"ha ? benar kah? model kita ya?"

Pria bernama kris itu pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam studionya, namun luhan malah memanfaatkannya untuk kabur dari tempat itu dia berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan gelisah.

Sementara di dalam studio tadi.

"ah, sialan dia sangat sempurna tapi dia itu bodohnya sangat terlalu apa ada di jaman sekarang orang yang memelihara kebodohannya ?"

"sudahlah kai jangan seperti itu" ujar kyungsoo

"hm, kau sedang membuat apa ?" kini goerge yang angkat bicara, dia meletakan baju yang dia bawa di tempat baju dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja yang terhubung ke dapur minimalisnya.

"ini adalah penambah stamina, tadinya aku mau membuat ini untuknya namun kelihtannya tidak jadi ya ? maka dari itu ini jadi menu makan malam kita saja tidak apa kan Kris"

"istimewa ya ? ya sama seperti dia berarti. Baiklah aku pasti akan menghabiskan makanan mu Lay" senyum pun terpancar dan hari itu kota seoul menjadi saksi pertemuan yang singkat ini.

.

.

.

Di pagi harinya di SMU terkenal seoul luhan sedang merenung kejadian kemarin wajahnya nampak tak seperti biasanya bahkan ketika ada sang kapten kita oh sehun.

"annyeong luhannie" sapanya sambil duduk di sebelah luhan

"ah, annyeong sehunnie" ujarnya lemas tanpa melirik ke arah sehun dan itu membuat sehun sedikit aneh.

"hey, wae ? apa ada masalah ?"

"hm, ani"

"kau tak seperti biasanya pasti ada sesuatu"

Luhan pun mulai melirik ke arah samping dan melihat sang kapten sedang memandangnya.

"kau pernah takut pada seseorang?"

"hm, aku rasa tidak. Tapi setiap orang pasti ada rasa takut pada seseorang yang mungkin seseorang itu pernah berbuat sesuatu yang membuatnya trauma mungkin" jelas sehun

"ah, tapi masksudku takut pada seseorang yang baru kau lihat"

"ha ? kalau itu aku tidak tau. Memangnya kau takut dengan siapa?"

"ah ani aku hanya bertanya" ujar luhan tersenyum menyembunyikan rasa badmoodnya pagi ini.

Sementara di luar SMU terlihat sebuah mobil sport Gumpert apollo berwarna hitam mengkilat terparkir di pintu gerbang SMU dengan seseorang yang ada di sampingnya. Seseorang yang berwajah western, rambut blonde, kemeja putih yang 2 kancing teratasnya di buka serta lengannya yang di gulung sesikut dan celannya yang berwarna crem serta sepatu sport bermerk ternama mengundang decak kagum siswa siswi di sana dan terus menggumamkan kawa wah dan wow, pria itu pun melangkah ke dalam sekolah dan di perjalanannya seluruh siswa yang melihat malaikat itu bertriak triak histeris sehingga membuat seisi sekolah menjadi gaduh. Sesampainya di sebuah ruangan kelas dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok orang yang dia cari.

"wah siapa dia tampan sekali"

"apa dia guru baru"

Terdengar orang orang itu bergumam tentang sesuatu sehingga membuat seseorang yang sedang membaca bukunya itu mendongak dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"ouh dia" ujar pria itu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bukunya, tak lama pria itu pun menemukan orang yang dia cari dan langsung menghampirinya.

"hm, jadi ini orang yang kemarin pingsan dan di bawa ke studio ku ya ?"

Pria itu mulai angkat bicara namun orang yang dia ajak bicara tetap berpura pura sedang membaca. Pria itu tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan bocah yang ada di depannya ini.

"berhenti mengacuhkan ku, lagian bagaimana bisa kau membaca dengan buku terbalik ?"

HAHAHA

keadaan di dalam kelas itu pun menjadi gaduh sesaat dan membuat orang itu menjadi malu sekali dan terpaksa meletakan bukunya.

"oh ya nama mu siapa?"

"namanya XI LUHAN" ujar teman temannya jail dan luhan langsung memberikan deathglare pada mereka.

"jangan jangan dia pacarnya tuh" goda temannya lagi dan luhan langsung teringat pada sehun yang sedang memandang mereka heran

"bukan, dia bukan pacar ku enak saja aku itu normal" ujar luhan meluruskan dan langsung berdiri berniat mengusir namja jangkung di hadapannya

"sudah kau pergi sanah, ini SMU bukan universitas" luhan mendorong dada pria jangkung itu namun tangannya di hentikan olehnya sehingga sekarang tangannya di genggam oleh pria itu.

"nah baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" tanpa aba aba pria itu langsung memegang pergelangan tangan kiri luhan dan menariknya paksa untuk keluar dari sana luhan yang tak bisa melawan hanya bisa pasrah saja. Sementara oh sehun dia masih terdiam dan siswa siswi di SMU itu pun kembali tenang lagi.

TBC

Review please lanjut atau engga, jangan jadi silent reader pliss


End file.
